Yuki's Kitty Day Care Center
by twent47blue
Summary: Just a humorous one shot of the cat and the rat. Hope you guys enjoy this. Furuba and the characters are not mine, this is a fan based one shot inspired by the original. All the characters are OOC.


"I wonder why…"

"Why what?" the unassuming cat asked the rat, as he scooped a chopstick full of udon into his mouth.

"When I looked at you, I get turned on." The rat replied with a smirk and meaningful sigh, watching as the cat turned three shades of pink, then red, then end up white.

The chopstick clattered on the bento box and almost spilled the udon from its bowl; Kyo started coughing violently as he almost choked on the food in his mouth.

"You dropped it." Yuki said, smiling his princely smile, as he handed his secret lover his chopsticks back.

"Wh-What did you say?" he asked, couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was their second week of "dating" although secretly, and only at night, or stolen rendezvous at certain specific places they will not be recognized.

Kyo could not move, he almost fainted when he felt Yuki's foot going up his leg and stopped right between his legs and started rubbing it with his toes. He could feel every digit of his toes, since he is only wearing his running shorts. They were in the kitchen, Kyo just came in late from his runs and there are still other people in the house. Like Tohru and Shigure. Yuki sat across Kyo and was, at first, watching the cat as he eat his dinner.

Yuki waited some time. He checked where the others are before going to see Kyo. He missed seeing him the whole day when they were in school. Tohru is in her room, studying while Shigure is torturing/teasing his editor in his office. The others are busy, so he wanted some fun with his lover.

"What do you think it is, Kyo? Isn't that weird? We were just fooling around, and I thought that would be the end of it. But I get this weird feeling whenever I see you." Yuki teased some more.

"Ummm…I-I don't know." Kyo could not think of a comeback, he was sweating now, sitting still while Yuki rubbed his toes in between Kyo's legs. Kyo could not push it away, he did not want the others to hear and get curious what they are up to. He is rarely tired from basketball practice or his runs. But whatever Yuki is doing is more taxing because of the pent up emotions bursting inside his chest.

Yuki gasped, when he felt something hard poking back at his toes. "Oooohhh…what do we have here?" he asked, with a smirk, feeling the other boy's hard on.

"C-Cut it out!" the cat said, between gritted teeth. His face and skin is now as orange as his hair, he was panting a little.

Yuki stopped but chuckled, as much as he wants tease him some more, he knew one or the other of their companions would be heading to the kitchen and see them. He got up and leaned his head to Kyo, nipping at his ear.

"I would be waiting for you tonight." He whispered, when he heard a moan, he was satisfied. He pats him on the shoulder.

"Oh, the newly founded Yuki's Kitty Day Care Center is now open for business but it can only cater to a certain cat and at a certain hour. I give discounts." He said, handing him a card he made while waiting for Kyo to arrive home.

Kyo looked down at Yuki's business card and smiled. It says exclusively catering only to Kyo Sohma. The business hours are the time they sneak at each other's room at night.

When did this happen? Kyo asked himself as he finishes eating his dinner in silence. His mind kept drifting back to Yuki. Who used to be his sworn enemy. At first, he was uncertain. That everything started as a game. A challenge. And it's against the rat. At first, too, his hidden agenda was to get even with the rat and beat him in this other means. But as the first week turned to two, he does not know anymore. And practically don't care about the score. Who is on top or who is winning. He knew that Yuki felt the same way. He could tell. Although he knew that Yuki is making things light as a joke, like the business card with caricatures of him and Kyo, as if he knew that Yuki was telling him, he is his, exclusively. He never thought about that before. It never crossed his mind, if Yuki began seeing someone else or he began seeing someone else, too, of course it would be another guy instead of a girl. But he couldn't imagine his lover….lover? Hmmm…yeah, lover. With someone else other than him. It made him angry and he knew he would beat the crap of any other guy excluding their relatives touching Yuki. He is mine. He confirmed that to himself. The same way Yuki had confirmed to him indirectly that they are together for real this time.

At that certain agreed time, Kyo crept in the rat's room. It was pitch black when the cat walked in, probing the walls, feeling his way.

'Come into my parlor says the spider to the fly….' Those nursery rhyme popped in Kyo's head while he feel his way and get his eyes accustomed to the dark.

The door closed suddenly, then was locked, then he heard another click, a double lock. When did he put another lock? Kyo asked himself. Since Shigure had been so ingenious into picking the lock into their rooms when he tried to sneak in and check on what they were doing. His little rat had been busy for the couple of hours they were away from each other. He whirled around to ask Yuki when he felt hands grabbed his wrists and tied them.

"What the--" He was about to protest when a gag was put around his mouth.

"Shhh….its part of the service, my kitty cat." Yuki whispered with a chuckle, as he felt Yuki's wet tongue lick his cheek.

"Just relax, and let me take care of the rest." Says the spider to the fly. (hehe)

Kyo let himself be led to the bed, when his legs felt the bed behind him, Yuki pushed him, and then his arms were pulled up his head and was secured to the bed post.

"Now I got you where I want you." Yuki whispered, as he slowly undress the helpless cat.

Kyo's heart was pumping in his throat, it was only a couple of hours, how could he be this horny? Kyo thought to himself, but he was really getting turned on by the way Yuki was acting, low, sexy voice, little nips and licks. He moaned through his gagged when he felt a little breeze on his naked skin.

"Feeding time." Says the spider to the fly, as he lifted the fly's shirt, and started licking the cat's chest, slow, languid strokes of his tongue. The cat moaned again.

The rat straddled him and begun undressing. Kyo could see his silhouette under the moonlight. He confirmed that the rat is one sexy specimen of a guy. After the strip tease was done, Kyo could hear rustling sound, he was curious what Yuki was up to.

Something wet, hard and pulsating was tickling his entrance. He wiggled away and tried to protest against his gag.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my kitty cat." The rat murmured. The pulsating thing was put away.

Yuki divided his legs and then Kyo felt Yuki's hot and wet tongue licked his tiny hole, he's got a tongue vibrator, and Kyo got excited at the feel of the vibrating tongue licking and probing his hole. He screamed through his gag when Yuki took his entirety through his mouth, it took some will power for Kyo not to come right then and there, as those sensuous lips and tongue worked its way up and down his shaft. Kyo was writhing in pleasure, moaning through his gag, the gag itself was a turn on plus the bounds which is like bondage.

"Enjoying the service, my kitty cat?" Yuki asked, poking a vibrating butt plug in the cat's hole. It went in smoothly, and he continued his sodomy. He had planned this. He got all these gadgets from Ayame at his store, he tolerated one afternoon with his flamboyant older brother so he can steal some of his brother's toys which he found out where the older man keeping them.

The cat writhing and shuddering from pleasure, beads of sweat run down his face, his moans muffled by the gag around his mouth. And then, just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Yuki still has another surprise toy he wanted to try on Kyo. Something was clipped on his nipples, and it was vibrating. Kyo bucked his hips, screaming through his gag.

Yuki thought he was in pain and removed the gag. But he got his answer when the cat spurted his seed all over the rat's back. He shuddered and passed out when he was done.

"Kyo? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. The cat was still panting, his eyes closed. He untied the bounds on his wrists. Wiping the beads of sweat from his lover's brows.

"Take it out." Kyo mumbled, weakly. His eyes still closed.

"Hhmmm?" Yuki asked.

"Y-Your toys, take it off." Kyo said again, this time with a moan.

When Yuki got up from his position, taking off the vibrating nipple rings, and was removing the butt plug, Kyo flipped him over his back and pinned him on the bed.

"You enjoyed yourself, huh, you darn rat?" Kyo said, bluntly. Yuki was a little frightened when he saw anger on those orange eyes.

"G-Gomen. I thought you would like it." Yuki said, innocently.

In reply, Kyo attacked his lips. Hungrily devouring the rat's delicate red lips. When he was satisfied, he looked at him long and hard, still panting. What he mistaken for anger was really lust, Kyo was turned on with everything Yuki did. He never realized that the rat would thought of such things.

"I don't need toys, all I need is you to satisfy me, rat." Kyo said, more gently now, as he began kissing him again, more gently this time, taking his time, savoring each nips and bites.

Yuki moaned under him in pleasure. Yes, we don't need toys, all I need is you, and I feel complete. Yuki wanted to say. When Kyo entered him, Yuki was the one now writhing and convulsing in pleasure as they ride each other until they exhausted themselves to sleep.

The next morning, Tohru was a little worried that she was up before the cat who is usually downstairs in the kitchen before her. She found him still sleeping in his room.

"Kyo kun?" she called from the doorway.

"Don't bother the cat, Ms. Honda, I think he was bitten." Yuki said, with a smirk on his lips.

"Bitten?" she asked, confused.

"Hai. Bitten by a spider last night." He replied.

Tohru let out a gasp of surprise and was about to rush out to call Shigure to ask him to call Hatori. "OMG! I hope he is alright."

The rat stopped her before they do call the esteemed doctor and find bite marks all over the cat not made by any multi-legged creature but by homo sapiens. And yes, figure out the real reason the orange haired wonder is now too zonked out and yes, would be limping for a couple of days.

"No, no, Ms. Honda, its not the dangerous kind of spider, he is alright. I took care of him last and made sure he is alright. He did have a fever last night but he was okay now when I check him this morning." Yuki said, with a straight face, trying so hard not to snicker and laugh out loud, and yes, his voice is a little low so Kyo won't hear him or the cat would probably deck him out.

"Are you sure he would be okay? I'm sure Hatori san won't mind if he needed to be looked at." She said, about to walk in the room.

She missed the glint in the rat's eye, suddenly the temperature dropped to a hundred degrees, "You don't need to touch him, he is alright. I made sure of that." He said, coolly and yes, coldly, grabbing the door handle to close the door to the cat's room.

Tohru nodded uncertainly, feeling the cold breeze coming from all over the house and yes, from the rat beside her. "O-Okay, Yuki kun. I would wait for you downstairs." She said.

The rat wanted to stay and see if the cat would be okay. But he knew that Kyo wouldn't like it if the whole house would be wondering why they suddenly grew so close.

"Alright, just you wait, Kyo. Rest well, my kitty cat, the service would commence later when I get home from school." He said, under his breathe. And with that thought in mind, he half skipped down stairs, thinking of new ways to torture the cat and of course, new services for the newly established, Yuki's Kitty Day Care Center.

Owari


End file.
